Wisdom's Song
by DrieSummersDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Adrienne Summers has always known she was different. What she didn't know was that there were others like her. So, when she's offered a 'normal' life in Camp Half-Blood, she has no reason to disagree. That was before she knew she was yet another pawn of the Olympians. That was before the oracle spoke of another deadly quest which she has to lead. Will she survive, or will she raze?
1. Weapons and Alsatians

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. Read, review and enjoy.**

_Were quests normally so easy or were the__ God's going easy on them for once?_Piper wasn't exactly a quest, more like finding a new demigod. Chiron called her a 'vital instrument for further victory.' Poor girl.

IAA (Indian Academy of Arts) was a big (no, huge) place with domes and a marble ceiling. It was snowy white all over, probably made of limestone. It had huge pillars and was overflowing with students. All the students looked similar, dark hair and dark eyes.

"I can't believe we get an all-expense paid trip to Mumbai! This is so exciting. Just look at the architecture! "Annabeth touched the delicately carved gates and grinned.

"I've got to admit, this is pretty." Piper said, "But we're here to get the new camper, not to sightsee."

Annabeth sighed, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go in."

The main building was surrounded by about 50 acres of grassy ground. To the left of the building, few students were doing some sort of gymnastics routine. About 10 boys and girls were standing in this formation with their hands locked together making some sort of ladder. Then, one girl walked over their hands almost as though she was flying and jumped to the ground, doing a somersault and landing perfectly, her hands stretched out and her feet together.

Annabeth mirrored Piper's expression of awe. Never, not even in the Olympics had she seen someone with so much of grace and perfection.

"That girl has style." Annabeth commented as we watched everyone circle around the girl chatting with her and probably complementing her on her grace. It was hard to be sure from so far of but it looked as though the girl was frowning, like she was being forced to do this and wanted to be left alone. She shrugged off that thought and pulled Annabeth (who was lost in her architecture dream land again) to the main entrance.

It took 15 minutes of persuasion and 5 minutes of Piper's charmspeak to convince the receptionist that they were students of the Academy and had merely forgotten their ID's.

"Finally!" She exclaimed as they entered the start of a long corridor.

"Shush." Annabeth whispered. " Is it just me or does this school reek and scream 'MONSTER!'?" Suddenly, she felt a slight chill, as though someone was blowing at her neck. Just to be sure she whipped around. Just as she'd assumed, there was no one there.

"We better keep our guard up." Piper took out Katoptis and Annabeth took out her dagger. The started slowly walking down the corridor.

Just then, a voice came from behind them.

"Weapons aren't allowed inside school premises."

...

The girl was casually leaning against the lockers like she saw maniacs with knives every day. She was the same graceful girl they had been gapping at twenty minutes ago. The girl was radiating power and somehow, she looked cute while doing it. Her hair was just one shade darker then Piper's and she'd tied it up in a katniss braid with a blue beanie in top. Her eyes were big and blue which was unusual in India. She had on a neutral expression but amusement glinted in her eyes at the sight of our faces.

The question was how could she even see their weapons? Was she the demigod they were looking for or was she just a mortal who could see through the mist?

"You can see our weapons?" Annabeth asked. The look the girl gave Annabeth was epic. "I'm not supposed to? Well..." she trailed off.

Piper and Annabeth's eyes locked for a minute and they came to a secret agreement, they'd found their new demigod.

"What?"Piper asked slowly. The girl looked at us sceptically. It looked as though she was deciding whether to trust us or feed us to wolves. Annabeth had no doubt she could do that with such an aura of power.

She came closer and Piper noticed that the girl had short flicks partially covering her eyes. She had a badge saying _Head girl_. "I have one too." She whispered.

This was the confirmation they were waiting for. The girl's eyes showed fear. "No one else can see it except me."

"See what exactly?" Came a raspy voice from behind them. The turned around as fast as they could to find a lady in her forties with an Alsatian.

"M-Mrs. Gupta?"The girl stammered. "What's Cuddles doing here? Isn't he supposed to stay in your office?" An Alsatian called Cuddles? Seriously?

"Yes, but we decided to come outside to check if the party had blown the roof of yet." That would have been a funny thing for a middle aged lady to say but the way she rasped it made the girls shiver.

"Speaking about the party," She continued. "What are you doing here Ms Summers and who are these _interesting_ people?" The way she said _interesting _made Annabeth and Piper flinch. Did she know that they were demigods? Did that make her a monster?

Luckily the girl took charge of the situation. "I was just heading there with the new students maám." She said with a smile.

Piper was waiting for the lady to either burst out of her human form or kick the girls out for trespassing on private property or maybe do both but she just nodded. "Very well, make sure they get there." With that she walked off.

Annabeth let out the breath she was holding, "That was close." Piper looked at the girl. "What's your name?" She asked softly. The girl took a deep breath and said, "Adrianne Summers. Yours?"

"I'm Piper Mclean, that's my friend Annabeth Chase." Annabeth nodded and said, "We're friends. We want to talk to you. You were saying something about a weapon?"

The girl nodded. It looked as though she was beginning to trust them which was good. "I've had it since as long as I remember. It's the only thing my Dad left me." She opened her backpack and took out a charm bracelet. It had three charms on it – a dagger, spear and bows and arrows. "It's called **αυγή****. **Aurora." Adrianne seemed to notice what she had said and hastily said, "Don't look at me like that. I just seem to understand Greek."

Piper and Annabeth looked at each other. "We all do. That just proves that you're like us." Annabeth said with a small nod.

Adrianne looked really confused, "Like you?" She repeated.

"Yes," Piper said, "A demigod."


	2. Demigods and psycho moms

**Hola guys, long time no see! Thank you for following my story and thank you to Olympic girl 21 for reviewing.**

**There was a slight problem with an AU. You see, I told my friends I was a little miffed about getting no reviews for this story. One of them went on my profile (it's always open on my laptop) and posted that chapter. I guess she thought she was helping me. Someone sent really really**_** ugly **_**reviews which almost made me cry. I'm not asking for sympathy, you guys just ought to know this. Sure, I love reviews, they make my day. But, I would never **_**blackmail **_**anyone for reviews. I hope you guys understand.**

**On with chapter 3.**

**Adrianne's POV:**

Have you ever felt like you're falling face first onto cement from a height? I felt that way. Well, you could probably multiply the pain 2 to 3 hundred times (if you can with your ADHD) but you get the picture.

"Half blood means half human and half...what?"I know the answer, of course I did but I needed conformation.

"Greek God."Annabeth said, carefully weighing my expression like she expected me to go psycho on her. Yeah right.

Everything suddenly made sense. My dad suddenly disappearing from the face of earth leaving me with three deadly weapons, the monsters I knew I wasn't dreaming about even though everyone told me so, did the ADHD have something to do with it?

I looked at the others who were clearly waiting for me to say something. I cleared my throat and said "Uh, that actually makes sense, sort of. So, you're telling me my dad is a Greek God?" They were clearly surprised at my reaction. What, did they expect me to run around screaming and pull my hair out? Well, if so, then I was sorry to disappoint them but I was remaining sane.

"It could be your mother too," Piper said, "My mom is Aphrodite, goddess of love and Annabeth here is a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. You're mom could be your godly parent.

I snorted. "Yeah right, with my luck I'm stuck with the hag I live with as my human parent." Both of them looked confused so I explained further, "My mom and I don't really have the best of mother daughter relationships."That was putting it lightly, my mom loathed me. Obviously, she hadn't actually said it but I knew. She couldn't wait to get rid of me.

Annabeth, who was the 'straight to the point' type said, "That's sad, but there's a reason why we came. You see, we need to take you to the only safe place for people like us – Camp Half-Blood." _Catchy name, _I thought and snorted quietly.

"So, will you come?"Piper asked me. I shrugged, "Sure." But inside, I was feeling a little excited. I was finally escaping from that hellhole. "I'll have to ask my mother first though. _Right, like she's going to say no._ Never the less, I took out my cell phone and dialled my mom's number.

"What is it Adrianne?"She asked me with a bored tinge in her voice. I was probably disturbing her, she always in the middle of some spa treatment or massage. _That's_ how fake you can get.

"I've been accepted into a summer camp."

"So?" She said in her bored voice. I gritted my teeth.

"So, can I go?" There was a short silence.

"I suppose. Are you going alone?"She demanded.

I sighed. "No mom, I'm going with two of my friends."

"You have friends?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

Can you kill someone through the phone? "Yes mom, I have friend. Shocking, isn't it?" I looked at Piper and Annabeth. They were hanging on to my every word. Piper's eyes somehow looked understanding and Annabeth gave me half a smile.

"You're not going anywhere at this time. Anyway, you have to pack." What is it with this woman?

"Fine, but I'm leaving right after packing."

"No can do sweetheart, you're going in the morning. Invite those two _friends_ of yours for a sleepover."

"But mom..."I argued.

"That's final. Come home with your friends now."She cut off. I glared at my phone.

"What's up?"Piper asked from behind me.

I turned around and said, "My mom has conditions."I looked at them sheepishly from under my flicks. "How would you guys like a sleepover at my house?"

They were probably expecting something much worse. They nodded.

"That actually sounds like heaven to me. I'm dead at my feet."Piper grinned.

I snorted, "Just hope that you won't run into my mom. That would make all your fantasies into living hell."Both of them smiled.

Then I remembered what I'd told Mrs. Gupta. "Do you guys mind me checking the party once before we leave?"

"Nope."Piper said and Annabeth nodded.

We walked into total pandemonium.

People were jumping around and acting crazy. One of my favourite Hindi slow songs from the latest chick flick was playing.

"I like the tune."Annabeth murmured. I smiled.

"No kidding," Piper agreed. "Can we wait until the song's over?" I was going to agree but then I felt this weird cold tingle in my spine. Looking at Annabeth, I knew that she felt it too.

"Nope."I said. Piper frowned at me. "I promise you'll get to listen to the song. How bout, we'll see the movie too? Let's just go now."Piper finally felt the tension in the room. She nodded and we started walking towards the exit.

"Going somewhere?"A very familiar raspy voice asked.

**Guess who!**


	3. Monsters and Sarcasm

**Hi guys, here I am again. I can't believe I got 5 followers (eeeeh!). Thank you so much for reviewing guest, I tried to make all the changes required. If you check my first chapter you'll find that I tried my best to extend the description of the building. I'm sorry if you still find it unsatisfactory, please keep reviewing!**

**Piper's POV:**

Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking. We've got a monster following us and I'm busy humming along to random tunes in a foreign language. But on my defence, you didn't hear the song and I did so you don't know how beautiful the tune was and I do.

I bet that doesn't change the fact that I'm probably the reason we almost got sacked by that hag of a headmistress who happened to be our monster. Who would've thought it?

"Mrs. Gupta?"Adrianne didn't really look surprised but then again, someone has to ask that question.

Adrianne tried to speak again. "I was just going to take the new girls to the party like you told me to so if you'll just excuse me." I had to admire her courage. She had a no nonsense attitude which I liked and respected. She'd been told that her father was a Greek god approximately five minutes ago and that hadn't cracked her smooth and suave shell, not even a scratch. That was very impressive.

Mrs. Gupta snorted. "You wish dear child, you wish. You're going to be interesting to kill. All three of you will be actually."

"Excuse me?"Adrianne looked really surprised. Well she never had random people trying to kill her. Boy, she had a lot to get used to.

"Be careful Adrianne." Annabeth warned. "She's a monster."

The monster looked insulted. "Just a monster? Honestly! I'm Echidna, mother to all monsters. My Chimera will finish you off momentarily."

The Alsatian seemed to change. Slowly (and horrifyingly) it changed into a beast that was part lion, part goat, and had a snake-headed tail.

"What is that?" Adrianne sounded as horrible as I felt.

"That's a threat and we have to fight it." I said before Annabeth could launch into one of her long mythological explanations. This was not the time.

"Okay."Adrianne sounded determined which was more that what I could say about myself. As I had said before, I was dead at her feet. Like anyone listened to me anyways.

I took out katoptris and Annabeth unsheathed her dagger but before any of them could charge an arrow hit Cuddles the Chimera straight in the heart. He didn't stand a chance. They whisked around and saw Adrianne with her bow aimed. It was a perfect shot. He disintegrated into doggie dust.

They stared at her in awe. "Did I kill it?"She whispered.

"Yup, which is a good thing."I confirmed.

"Well actually, monsters don't die. He'll be back some day."I made a face at her and Adrianne smiled.

"Wait, where did the mother go?" I said, suddenly noticing the quietness.

We looked around. Grey ash, few broken lockers but no, no monster.

Annabeth groaned. "We let her get away!"

I put my arm around her. "Come on Annie, let's get going. Adrianne's mom is expecting us." Adrianne scoffed. "You can call me Dria if you want to. No need for the formalities."

I smiled as we walked to the parking lot. Dria headed for a big black jaguar.

Annabeth looked surprised. What did she think we were going to do, _walk_?

She opened her mouth to say something but Dria cut her off. "Not a word about the car." Annabeth closed her moth obediently and I grinned.

It looked as though I had just made a new friend.


	4. Sisters and stories

**Hey guys, I'm making some changes to the story because I'm not satisfied with it. This chapter's for you Syd, thanks for the review!**

**Ok, anyways, here's chapter 4:**

**Dria's POV:**

"You live _here?_ Annabeth asked, staring at my house in awe. "This is ten times the size of the Dare's house!"

"Who?" I asked, sceptically. "A friend." She replied.

I noticed that Piper had been unusually quiet all this time. I looked at her. She looked thoughtful, when she saw me looking, she smiled. "So..." I said. "Are we going in or not?"

They nodded and I led them to through the huge gardens. My house was a huge modern Victorian. It was actually three mansions merged to make one. Don't ask me why someone needs such a big house, I honestly don't know. It was painted light blue with long arched windows. The garden surrounding it had been tamed to perfection and it had two huge fountains just in front, one on either side.

We reached the front gate, I opened it and we got in.

A surprise was waiting for me.

"Drie! I was waiting for so long!" My big sister gushed as she ran to hug me. I hugged her back, "I didn't know you were going to come today." She snorted, "I sent you an owl." Then she looked up and realised that I wasn't alone. "Uh oh."She muttered under her breath. She wasn't supposed to mention any wizard related term in front of people.

Let me explain, six years ago, when my sister was eleven, she got a letter from a school called Hogwarts **(AN: See what I did there?)**, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I bet it was amazing for her. I always envied her, well, now I don't because I'm weird too.

"Uh," I said to decrease the tension. "This is my sister Arianna. Ari, these are Annabeth and Piper. They smiled, "Nice to meet you." Piper said with a smile.

Ari smiled back, "So, what are you guys doing here?" "Sleepover," I replied. "We're heading for camp right after. Her face fell, "What camp?" I looked at the others with a look saying, 'I can tell her right?' They nodded and I said, "Why don't you come up to my room? We have a lot to talk about."

**Piper's POV:**

Dria's room was pretty big, not as big as mine, but big. It was painted blue and was filled with the vaguest of thing. There was a shelf filled with different types of sports material – balls, bats, rackets, the works. The other side was filled with instruments, more than I could name. Could this girl actually play the bagpipes?

Dria flopped on her bed and motioned us to do the same. "Right," Ari said, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Ari was pretty. She had long brown hair, just like Dria's, only hers were a mass of curls like Annabeth's and Dria's were tamer. Unlike Dria, she had big hazel eyes. They both had a similar athletic build. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, I noticed all this stuff.

"I'm not sure I can explain it right but I'll try my best to give you a clear picture of what happened today." At this, Ari's eyes went big, "What happened? You aren't hurt, are you?" I snorted, "You're worrying about the wrong things. She could take on a Chimera; it's the monsters that have to watch out." Ari looked at me as though I was mad, "The _what?_"

"Let me explain Ari, thanks for nothing by the way Piper." Dria said, scowling at my direction. "Yeah," Annabeth agreed, "That could have gone smoother." I pretended to zip my mouth and Dria continued, "So, I was monitoring the party but I got bored so I went out to get some fresh air. I was near the lockers when I saw two knife wielding maniacs..." "Hey!" I objected.

"Fine, I'll rephrase. I saw two girls with murderous expressions..." I cut in again, "How is that any better."

"Piper, why don't you take the first shower?" Dria asked me, smiling a slow sweet, very fake smile.

"Yeah, I get that I'm not wanted." I said dramatically.

"Second door to the left." Dria said and I huffed. She then continued, "Annabeth, there's another bath if you want to go." Her message was clear. She wanted to talk to her sister alone. "Okay." Annabeth said as she slid off the bed. "Come on Piper." I got up and followed her out of the room.

**Dria's POV:**

I told my sister everything, right from where I saw Annabeth and Piper with weapons to when I shot and arrow through the chimera's heart. She was really patient and didn't interrupt me. When I finished, she was sitting frozen, staring at me.

"So..." I said, just to break the silence. She cleared her throat and said, "Um, you want hot chocolate?" Really, my sister couldn't be serious for more than few minutes. I sighed, _oh well, _you can't have everything. "Sure." I grinned and we raced to the kitchen.


	5. Airports and Iris messages

**Dria's POV: **

It had been two hours since I'd killed that Chimera. Yes, I'd actually _killed _something. Was I supposed to feel guilty? Because I didn't, that thing was going to kill me.

I'd insisted on giving Piper and Annabeth some of my clothes because theirs were torn, stinking and frankly, disgusting.

Annabeth was wearing a grey T-shirt with a panda on it (closest thing I had to an owl), black jeans, and simple grey converse. She'd also insisted on borrowing my sunglasses and her hair was tied into a loose bun at the back of her head.

Piper was wearing a purple top with a smiley, dark jeans and huge lace-up boots which I didn't even know I had owned. Her straight dark brown hair was held away from her face with a quilted leather hairband.

I was wearing a yellow tank-top with my favourite blue cardigan over it, blue jeans and turquoise vans. On my head was the blue and grey beanie I never went anywhere without.

I was waiting (not so patiently) for my maid to set up the beds when Annabeth came racing up to me with Piper right behind her, "Dria," She said, panting. "There's been a change of plans. Something's happened at camp, we have to go _now._"

I nodded and took out my cell phone. "What are you doing?" Annabeth asked impatiently. I rolled my eyes, "Calling the car, unless you plan to _walk_ to the airport." Piper grinned and Annabeth gave me a wry smile.

I frowned, "I have to go tell my mom. Come on." They followed her down the stairs. I burst into my mom's room and tried to put on my most frantic face. "Mom," I said, huffing, "The camp director just got a heart attack and died, we have to go now."

My mom sighed, "Can't it wait till tomorrow morning?" I shook my head vigorously.

"Fine." She grumbled, "But pack first."

"No need." Annabeth said from behind me. Then she realised she'd blurted it out and she blushed. "I mean, they'll go to waste. Dria will get new clothes there. My mother's eyes rose in surprise. "Very well." She said at last. I grinned, "Thank you mom," and ran out.

"Oh my god." Piper said grinning, "You made Mr D die. You're my new favourite superhero."

The car was waiting for us. Once we had all piled in, I said, "Okay, someone has to explain right now. What happened?"

Piper bit her lip, "It's bad news." I nodded, motioning for her to go on. "A prophecy for a quest has been issued." My eyebrows furrowed, "What's a quest?"

Annabeth explained, "When the God's want something done, they issue a quest for the demigods. It's an honour to be chosen." Her tone was reassuring but her eyes looked nervous.

"I don't get it. What's the big deal." I asked, still confused.

Annabeth bit her lip and continued, "I talked to my brother at camp, and he told me the exact time of the quest. It was issued the exact moment you shot the Chimera in the heart. It's also about a daughter of Apollo. I'm betting your one."

"Wait." I said, "Slow down. You're telling me that I'm a daughter of Apollo? And, that this prophecy is for me? But, I…" I broke off because I had nothing to say. That seemed so unfair.

"Well," Piper said, "We're not sure. Do you sing?" I nodded, "Not able to say anything."

"You know what?" Annabeth said, "Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's wait till we get to camp, alright?"

We nodded, just as the car parked at the airport.

"Okay," Annabeth said, all business, "I'll go buy tickets, Piper, go and buy food," Piper nodded and ran off, "and Dria, take this." She held out a golden coin and continued, "Go to the nearest water fountain, toss this in and say, 'Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood, Long Island."

That seemed completely bizarre to me but I nodded. "Then?" I asked.

"Tell him that we're on our way but we will take half a day. Tell Seaweed Brain not to worry." With that, she ran off. "Wait, who's Seaweed Brain?" I yelled but she was already out of earshot.

I sighed and ran off to find a water fountain. I repeated her instructions and saw two boys fighting through the water. I almost yelped in surprise, "Um, Percy Jackson?" I called out. Both the boys stopped to look at me.

One of them had raven hair and green eyes and the other one had golden hair and grey eyes, like Annabeth.

"Yes?" The raven haired boy said, "You are?"

"That doesn't matter, Annabeth told me to tell you that we'll be at Camp in half a day." The guy with the blonde hair raised his eyebrows, "So, you're the one?"

"Excuse me?" I said, dumbfounded.

"I meant…" The boy started to say but the raven haired boy, Percy said, "Never mind. Anything else?"

I nodded, "Yeah, um, she told me to tell Seaweed Brain, whoever that is, to not worry." Percy went red and blonde boy burst out laughing.

"Um, what did I say?" I asked cautiously. The blonde guy grinned, "Seaweed Brain is Annabeth's name for Percy."

I was going to reply when I heard Piper's voice shout, "Dria, help." I frowned, "What now?" The blonde guy gave me a tense look, "Go." He said and he moved his hand through the water and it went blank.

I turned, ready to come face to face with some hideous monster but it was only Piper, her hands full with food.

"Why did you shout?" I asked, looking around and expecting a monster to pop out. She just shrugged, "I needed help to carry the food."


	6. Prophecies and Tratie

** Thank you for the reviews! **

_**Malcolm's POV**_

I was not having a good day. I was on the way to get a hamburger when the door exploded and the oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare burst out. _ Great, _ I thought. _ Another prophecy_. Rachel spew smoke and said,

__

Music, Beauty and Wisdom collide,

To retrieve what's lost from where it hides.

The water demon stands tall,

In the land of ten falls.

Stick together and act as one,

Or watch Apollo's daughter come undone.

With that, the oracle collapsed. Music was Apollo, beauty was obviously Aphrodite but what I was thinking was about Wisdom, Athena, my mother. Would Annabeth get this quest too?

"Hey Malcolm." Said Percy Jackson, coming up to me. "Want to fight?" I shrugged, "Only if you're prepared to loose." He grinned at me, "It's on."

Only about five minutes into the fight, we were intrupted by a voice behind us saying, "Um, Percy Jackson?" We turned around to see a girl in an iris message looking at us. First thing I noticed was that she was beautiful, with big blue eyes and long curly brown hair. "Yes?" Percy said, "You are?" The girl waved her hand dismissively, "Doesn't matter, Annabeth told me to tell you that we'll be here in half a day." Her voice was soft and melodic. Apollo? Then the lines of the prophecy came to my mind, _ Watch Apollo's daughter come undone._. "So, you're the one?" I asked like a fool. Her eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?" She said. "I meant..." I started to say put Percy interrupted, "Never mind, anything else?"

The girl flushed a bit, "Yeah, um, she told me to tell Seaweed brain, whoever that is, to not worry." I burst out laughing as I saw Percy's reddening face, I couldn't help myself. The girl looked confused, "Um, What did I say?" I grinned, "Seaweed brain is Annabeth's name for Percy." I explained. The girl opened her mouth to say something but just then, there came a cry in the background, "Dria, help!" It was Piper's voice. Dria, that's what the girl's name was. _ Wait, _ I thought, _ why did I care? _. I shrugged it off and said, "Go." I saw the girl nod as I cut the connection.

I turned around and saw Percy staring at me weirdly, "What?" I asked him. He raised his hands in surrender, "Nothing, man." I frowned, "Let's just fight."

**_ Time laspe _**

I was completing the war map for tomorrow's Capture the flag game when three girls came running into camp at full speed. I got up at once, "What is it?" I asked Annabeth, "Is something following you?" She blew a blonde strand out of her face, "No," She admitted, "But we heard a growl coming from the forrest and we didn't want undesired company." I sighed, "Alright, Percy's in the stable with Blackjack." I told her and she ran off.

I looked at the girls and I saw the girl from the iris message, Dria, looking at me. "Someone has to explain now." She demanded. Piper sighed, "We'll discuss the quest tonight at the bonfire. That's in a few hours so hold on till then, okay? Can you take her to the Hermes cabin?" She asked me, "I've left Drew in charge for too long." She left without letting me reply. Why not, I thought as I started packing up my diagrams.

"Your tower is slightly slanting." Came a voice from behind me. What? No it wasn't! Dria was eyeing me cautiously, "How would you know that?" I demanded. "Um," She said nervously, "I've taken technical drawing for the past three years and I like designing." She said with a shrug. I looked at her, confused. With the blue eyes and brown hair, she couldn't be a daughter of Athena. "That's rough." I grunted finally. She smiled, "Ah, but when the rough is wrong, the fair turns out wrong too, right?" I sighed, "Fine," I said grudgingly, "You got me." Had I just admitted I was wrong? What was wrong with me?

The girl didn't seem to notice, "Why are you taking me to the Hermes cabin." She asked me. "Your parent is unknown so you will be staying in the Hermes cabin for now. It's a little crowded but you'll get used to it. I'll have to warn you, Hermes is the god of thieves, so take care of your belongings." If she looked surprised of confused, she didn't show it. As we reached the entrance of the Hermes cabin, we were welcomed with a "Travis Stoll, I will kill you!" A very scared looking Travis Stoll immersed from the cabin with a very angry Katie Gardner at his heal. She stopped when she saw us. "Hey," she told Dria, "You new?" Dria nodded and Katie held out her hand, "I'm Katie, daughter of Demeter." Dria took her hand and shook it, "Dria Summers," She said, "Nice to meet you." Katie smiled, "I'd like to stay and chat but I've got to go and murder a certain son of Hermes." She said and stalked off.

I frowned, my relationship with Katie Gardner had always been rocky. We usually ignored each other, it made life easier for both of us. Just then, Travis came back, his cloths were torn and he had leaves in his hair. I couldn't help but grin at the site of the usually sauve son of Hermes. "Is there anything you want or have you just come to laugh your guts out at the sight of me?" Then he noticed Dria and groaned, "Another undetermined?" Dria's eyebrows furrowed, "I'm a what?"

"I ignored her and said, "Yes Travis, another one." Then I turned to Dria, "I'll see you at the bonfire, try not to kill Travis. He can be mega annoying." Travis put a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt." Dria had a look that said, _ don't leave me alone with this loony_ but she nodded. As I walked back to my cabin, I couldn't help thinking about the weird day I had just experienced.

** I'm sorry for the lousy prophecy and chapter, I'll make it up to you in the next few chapters, promise!**


End file.
